All-Star Hawk & Dove Vol 2: Drop Outs
by T. L. Veselka
Summary: Vincent Dargo might be back in prison but his gang is still running loose and Hawk is determined to change that. Vol 3: The Birds and the Cat is up now
1. Drop Outs Pt 1: Emotional Response

**Elmond Cemetery**

The day was cold and windy, rather fitting if you had asked Hank Hall. He was dressed in a stifling black suit and tie, standing next to his brother, Don. Don was holding back tears, and for once Hank was jealous of his brother. Hank found himself numb and dry-eyed. He felt guilty for it. He was attending his mother's funeral and he didn't feel a thing. His father wept silently.

"Gayle Darwyn Hall was a supportive woman who lent strength to her husband and two sons," the priest droned on in an appropriately reserved tone. "She refused to take credit for all of her hard work."

Hank knew he was right. His mother had kept the peace in the house with incredible patience and love. He remembered all of the times she had stopped he and Don from breaking out into a fist fight.

"This woman was incredibly humble for all that she had accomplished in her too short life," the priest continued. "She had gained a degree in health sciences. She gave up an incredible career to raise her two boys. Instead of feeling embittered or sad for what she had given up she was proud of her sons' accomplishments. Thanks to her overwhelming support her son Henry excelled in sports and her other son Donald such good grades he has his pick of schools when he graduates."

Hank let the priest's droning voice go out of focus as his thoughts turned to his mother. Despite the obvious dangers his mother had supported him when he had joined the wrestling team and then the football team. When most mothers were complaining to their sons about the risks they were taking his mother was busy making sure he ate a perfect diet to support his strenuous activities.

"And with these words I would like to close this ceremony with a testament from her devoted husband, Judge Irwin Hall."

Irwin Hall, Hank's father, rose from his seat with the help of a cane. He was still recovering from his injuries that he had sustained in the same drive by that had killed his wife. He walked carefully up to the head of the crowd with Don at his side making sure that he didn't fall.

"I remember the first time Gayle and I met," the judge recalled. "She was studying here at the University, and I was gearing up to go to law school. We joined a study group together. It was for math, she had always had a hard time with math. I was joining on pretty much as a tutor."

At that point Irwin Hall coughed and tears sprouted from his eyes. Hank could hear a woman sniffle. Don approached his father to support but Irwin motioned him away. He wiped his eyes with a handkerchief.

"I made fun of her chosen degree. I thought it wasn't practical or challenging at all," the judge chuckled ruefully. "When I told her this she looked at me with that beautiful fire in her eyes and challenged me to attend a few of her classes. I did. By the end of the week I had to concede that there was no way I could complete her degree. I think that was when I first began to feel love for her. No one had ever challenged me or gained my respect like she had in such a short time."

"I was lucky and somehow she grew to love me as well as I prepared to graduate, and move on to law school," the judge's voice broke and the sniffling woman began to sob in earnest. "I remember when I proposed to her she smiled at me and told me that she would accept only if I'd agree to never give up my dreams."

"She always wanted everyone to be happy," he continued. "So I think even through this tragedy she would want us to be happy. Let us remember the good times that we shared with her and her indomitable spirit."

And with those words they lowered her casket into the grave and began to shovel dirt on top of her. It was then that Hank finally realized she was never coming back. He would never feel her gentle hugs again or bask in the warmth of her smile. He finally felt something and cried. Don tried to hug him, but Hank shoved him away. The only hug he wanted to feel now was his mother's.

 **"** **Drop Outs"**

 **Part 1: Emotional Response**

 **by T. L. Veselka**

 **Watership Dr., Elmond**

"Judge Hall!" the reporters swarmed them as soon as they left the cemetery grounds. "Can we get a statement?"

"My sons and I need some time to deal with this tragic loss," Judge Hall told them. Hank glared at them from glittering hard eyes.

"Please," one reporter begged. "We would just like a quick statement about the two metahumans that saved your life in the hospital."

"Fine." Judge Hall gave up. He knew that the reporters wouldn't leave him alone until he said something. "I am grateful to them. Only a fool wouldn't be. However, they are criminals. We have police to do these things that operate under the law. These vigilantes shouldn't be encouraged."

"Judge Hall!" another began.

"I have said everything I am going to say," Judge Hall said firmly. Don helped him into the passenger side of the car and quickly ducked into the back seat. Hank wasn't far behind them.

They drove away, hoping that they wouldn't be followed by the media. A couple of the reporters quickly turned to their cameras to finish their report and try and buy more face time for themselves with the few words their father had given them.

"I'm glad those guys showed up," Hank stated firmly. "If it wasn't for them you'd be dead now!"

"And I told the press as much," their father assented. "However they shouldn't be encouraged to continue doing such things. There is a reason that vigilantism is against the law."

"I think sometimes it's a good thing they are out there," Hank pushed on. "What are the police going to do? They'll just put them in a cell for a while until they get a trial and then watch as they are let go by a jury because they pleaded temporary insanity, or some other bullshit excuse!"

"I hate to agree with him," Don added, more timidly than his brother. "But the police are just victims of a flawed system. They are powerless far too often, or sometimes they even on the wrong side."

"Have neither of you even thought this through?" Judge Hall asked incredulously. "If vigilantes like the two who saved me continue to exert their will and judgment without the proper channels it begins a descent down a very slippery slope."

"What?" Hank asked bitterly. "People begin to stand up to criminals and they actually get caught for once?"

"I understand your emotions in this, but you must think this through logically," their father began to lecture. "If they are allowed to continue then they can decide what a crime is and what isn't. If they can put on costumes and circumvent the law then who is to say that no one else can? It is far too easy to become judge, jury and executioner without the proper checks and balances."

"Well the system we have set up now sucks," Hank grumped. "Maybe we should let them have that power."

Judge Hall sighed, "We'll talk about this another time. I don't have the energy to argue with you right now."

They rode the rest of the way home in silence, no one wanted to talk about mom or the new vigilantes. One thing they all agreed on was that they were glad that Hawk and Dove had been there. Now if only they could have been there for their mother as well. Sometimes that thought made Hank more emotional than his father's stance on he and his brother's new secret identities.

 **298 Juez st., Elmond**

The three had looked forward to rest when they arrived home, but there was to be none of it. Already when they arrived there were a couple dressed in dark somber clothes waiting for them to arrive with a dish of food. Their mother had been well liked in the community, especially in their own neighborhood.


	2. Drop Outs Pt 2: Dropping In

**298 Juez st., Elmond**

Don awoke to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing loudly in his ear. Sleepily he reached up and dropped his hand onto the snooze button. It was a Friday and he was supposed to be in school, but since his mother's funeral was yesterday the principal had called and let his father know that they thought it best if Don stayed home for the last day of the school week. His father had protested, but without any energy and eventually conceded.

The last thing Don wanted to do at the moment was wake up, not that his dreams were much better. He rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. He had stayed up late last night, finding himself unable to sleep. Thanks to his insomnia he had learned what Hank had been up to after he left.

His father had been worried at first, but he had been too involved in his own grief to pay much attention. Hank was old enough to take care of himself and was a trustworthy son, Judge Hall had little doubt his son just needed alone time. Don had been angry at Hank for leaving the two of them alone to mourn.

With a small groan Don tossed the pillow off the top of his head sat up. "I was wondering when you were going to get around to waking up."

Don jumped at the sound of his brother's voice in his room. Hank never came in Don's room, he never had any reason to, but there he sat at the end of the bed, a letterman's jacket on and a towel in his hand.

"What?" Don mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He tried to gather his sleep-scattered thoughts. "What do you want?"

"Get up," Hank said almost cheerily, tossing the towel at Don's face. "We should go out like I did yesterday, it's great. I feel so much better."

Don sighed, plucking the towel from his face and glared at his brother. "I don't think so. Punching people doesn't make me feel better."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it, bro," Hank said, irritation already creeping in his voice. "If you would have just come along yesterday . . ."

"And leave dad here to cry and worry alone?" Don's voice broke, to his own surprise. "Some of us actually care about people besides ourselves."

All traces of joviality dropped from Hank's face and a sneer took over. "You're just too much of a spineless pacifist to do anyone any good. You've got a chance here to finally do something with yourself besides bury yourself in books."

"Didn't you hear dad?" Don wanted to shout but knew he would wake their father and leak their secret. "I don't want to be some hunted vigilante that brings him shame and shame to our mother's memory!"

"No," Hank's jaw clenched and he got up angrily. "Instead you'll just be a cowardly nobody that brings shame to her memory and the memory of everyone who has sacrificed something so you could be someone."

The door slammed loudly behind Hank when he stormed out of the room. Don sighed, curled up his legs and rested his chin on his knees. Maybe Hank made a good point; he knew what his father thought of vigilantes, but what of his mother? Would she really have wanted him running about in a mask beating people up? Don threw his pillow at his door, wishing Hank was still there so he could pelt him in the face with it.

" **Drop Outs"**

 **Part 2: Dropping in on the Drop Outs**

 **by T. L. Veselka**

 **Downtown Elmond**

Sometimes Hank wanted nothing more than to beat some sense into his younger brother. His parents had been too soft on him. Don didn't understand the way the world worked. All of his words and political protests did nothing. Nothing mattered in the world but action. Criminals responded to violence, it was the only language they understood. He fumed in the seat of his car as hard rock played on the radio.

Don may have been unwilling to do anything but Hank was a man of action, and attempting to stop his parents' murders wasn't enough. Elmond would be the perfect small American college town if it wasn't for one small thing, the Drop Outs. Hank knew they were little more than a bunch of rich kids who had a sadistic streak, but that was exactly the problem. The parents of the Drop Outs were the most influential people in town, hell in the county, so everyone was too scared to actually do anything about them.

His father would have probably gone after them himself except the man had too much faith in his legal system. He swore by it every day, but Hank knew better. He wasn't behind the judge's table every day; he was among the people that suffered because the right people never made it in front of his dad.

Since Hank and Don's attack the Drop Outs had gone quiet, leaving their usual hideout alone. It almost seemed to be a reputable business now. That complicated things. Yesterday he had hoped to follow the would-be rapists after he had dropped off their victim at the hospital. When he had returned to the scene of the crime they were long gone.

Now he had no leads as to where the Drop Outs were meeting now. He had tried to pay a visit to one of the more rich guys his age in town to see if he could glean any information from him, but he hadn't even been able to get past their iron gate in front of their driveway. The rich had far too many resources to cover their tracks; they would rarely pay for their crimes. Now Hank drove about looking for a known Drop Out member so he could follow them to their new hideout. Someone had to do something about these bastards.

A police car drove past in the opposite lane. A small tingle of electric fear ran across Hank's skin. Was his father right? Did being a vigilante make him a criminal just as bad as the people he was trying to take down? He forced the thoughts from his mind. His football coach had taught him that self-doubt and second-guessing crippled your ability to take action. Those thoughts were for after the game and right now Hank was definitely "in the game". He had to find the Drop Outs before he lost his nerve.

A loud beeping sounded suddenly in the car and Hank jumped. He almost blushed, it was his cell phone. He wrestled it out of his pocket and saw it was his best friend, Dan. He stared at his friend's name on the phone for a second before tossing it aside to the passenger seat and returning his attention to the streets.

It was a beautiful day in contrast to all the rain of yesterday, a day Hank would sooner forget. That was why he was out here, his mother's murder. The local gang, the Drop Outs controlled by Vincent Dargo, had killed his mother and injured his father in a vengeful drive by. Hank and his brother Don had stopped a second murder attempt on their father's life by becoming two super humans Hawk and Dove.

They may have stopped the murder but the gang still roamed free unchecked by a cowed police force. Hank's entire body trembled with anger at the thought of the injustice of it all. Having been raised by a judge Hank had a strong sense of justice. It was what was driving him, aside from the rage and sorrow of his mother's death.

There were always people walking about the small college town, Hank was hoping one of them would be a Drop Out. That was why he was driving around the old Drop Out hideout, hoping a gang member would stop to scope out the place. Once he spotted one he would follow him back to their new hideout. Once there he wasn't sure what he'd do, maybe he would try to convince Don to come back with him.

Hank's feelings about Don being his fighting partner were mixed at best. His brother had been a spineless pacifist since Hank could remember, never sticking up for himself. Of course Don had been willing to throw those convictions aside when it came to their father. Now he was back to his usual self.

Someone caught his eye and all thoughts of his brother fled his mind. Wasn't that Eddie? Why did his nose look like raw hamburger? Suddenly it was as if a light switched on in his head. He had thought one of the rapists yesterday looked familiar. Hadn't they said they were members of the Drop Outs?

For a second Hank nearly slammed on the gas and ran the son of a bitch down, but he stopped himself and kept still until he was sure Eddie hadn't noticed him. He slowly eased the car forward, he was going to find that new hideout sooner than he thought. He smiled victoriously and silenced his cell when it began to ring again.

 **298 Juez st., Elmond**

Hank sprinted from the car to his front door. Hopefully Don was still home. He bolted to his brother's room and opened the door without knocking. No Don. "Shit!" He could really use his brother's help on this.

"Don!" Hank called out loudly. He doubted his father would still be home at this hour. Even in his grief his father would have gone to the office on a Friday to make sure things were taken care of, his father rarely completely entrusted anything to anyone. He would go in to make sure everything looked right and that all necessary work was done.

"Hank?" Don came trotting up, a box of softener in his hand. "What's going on? Did something happen to dad?"

"I found them!" Hank blurted out excitedly.

"Found who?"

"Are you kidding?" Hank actually laughed. "The Drop Outs, who else?"

"What?" Don shook his head. "And what are you going to do now, take on the entire gang? What for, you know the police won't take them in."

"So, what, we just sit here and do nothing while the people responsible for mom's death run around free?"

"What else can we do?"

"Something!" Hank practically screamed in frustration. His veins were showing on his neck and temples. "We have to do something, anything!"

"Do you want to end up in front of dad's bench?" Don shouted back. "Because that's what's going to happen if we go after them. We'll be set up as the criminals and we'll ruin dad's career! Is that what you want?"

"We have the power to do something," Hank shoved a thumb at his chest. "We should do something."

"Just because you have the power to do something, doesn't mean it's the right thing to do," Don tried to reason.

"If you're too scared of disappointing dad to do anything then fine," Hank spun on his heel. "But I can't stand around while I have the power to do something." With that Hank slammed his brother's door shut and stalked off, swearing.

 **298 Juez st., Elmond**

Don Hall sighed as his brother stormed out of their house. Why was it he and his brother never were able to see eye to eye? They had always argued since they were very small. Yet, his brother had always been there for him if he was being picked on by a bully, or teased by his brother's friends.

"Hank!" Don called out, trying to catch him in time. The front door slammed shut. Cursing himself Don sprinted toward the door. By the time he got out Hank was already speeding away. Don glanced to the side and spotted their mother's car. He raced back inside and pulled her keys off the key hanger they had in the kitchen. He sprinted over to the white Audi sedan and started the engine.

For a second he felt guilty, not a full day past his mother's funeral and he was already using her car. He shook his head and backed out of the driveway faster than he ever had. Hopefully Hank had run into traffic, Don doubted he could keep up with Hank's aggressive driving. Though Elmond may not have been a large college town it was large enough he could easily lose his brother.

It was only a few turns and stop signs until Don found his brother. Hank had gotten caught at a long red light. Don kept his distance between them and hoped that Hank wouldn't look back and discover him.

He allowed several cars to get in between them he wasn't sure he wanted to get involved in whatever it was Hank was up to. His brother had violent tendencies and a habit of acting before he even had a chance at thought. Whenever he involved himself with his brother he ended up either as a fifth wheel or in some sort of trouble. He wondered even now what he was doing following his brother.

They passed several districts of town that Don found unsavory. The longer they drove the larger the knot in Don's stomach grew. If they were going to hide out anywhere it would be in these neighborhoods. He was proven wrong as they passed them and entered a nice area where those that existed on the upper crust of middle class made their homes. This couldn't be right, why would rich people choose to be criminals when they already had it all. It didn't make any sense to Don.

He saw his brother park his car parked haphazardly at a large house behind a tall fence and rush towards the house there. Don parked on the opposite side of the road. If this really was where the Drop Outs were hiding out then he really didn't want his mom's car seen parked right in front. He leaped out of the car as soon as it was parked.

Trying to keep his wits about him he slunk over to the neighbor's yard. He crouched below the fence and snuck along the edge until he found a large side window. He peered over the top of the six-foot wooden fence and glanced in the window. He could see at least seven or so Drop Outs inside, none of them were looking his way. Taking advantage he quickly pulled himself over the fence and into the Drop Outs' yard.

He positioned himself below the window and took another quick look. He cringed and ducked back down. His brother was in there now, in his Hawk persona. Hank was in there fighting eight gangsters all by himself. Don closed his eyes and sighed. His brother had always been so rash, but he also had a strong sense of justice.

"Damn!" Don cursed. "Dove!" In a flash of light power surged through his body. His muscles grew, his hair changed to snow white, and strangest of all he was suddenly clothed in a light blue and white costume made of some super-strong material that Don didn't recognize. He leaped through the glass window.

Not only had his strength increased to superhuman levels but so had his agility, He flipped and landed solidly on the glass covered kitchen floor. Everyone, even Hawk, stopped fighting and turned surprised gazes to Dove.

"What the fuck?" a gangster blurted. "Another one?"

Before anyone could attack him Don was on the gangsters. He clocked one with a right hook and was surprised to find the man practically spin a full circle before falling to the floor unconscious. He had never really won a fight before, he rarely had gotten into them, even as a child. His brother, on the other hand, had plenty of experience.

A Drop Out rammed into him, knocking him off balance. Don brought both fists down on the man's back. The gangster dropped to the floor with and audible "oof". He didn't get back up, but Don could see him breathing. A searing pain raced along his back.

"Aaah!" Dove cried. He spun around and found a Drop Out facing him with a large kitchen knife in hand.

"Dove!" Hank called to him. Don dodged another attempt to cut him, his back screaming in protest.

A chair came flying into the gangster. Dove turned and saw his brother with another chair in hand, blocking a gangster with an asp. Dove squared off against a gangster that would normally be twice his size. The man kicked out at him, but with his increased reflexes he was able to thrust it aside with a kick of his own. Another gangster was coming at him with a knife he quickly dispatched the first gangster with a strong punch to the sternum.

Again he dodged a knife attack. This gangster was the fastest he'd fought yet. He glanced around desperately searching for something to use against the knife. He grabbed a large pan and swung it. Metal clanged against metal as the knife and pan met. Again and again the two blocked each other's blows. If Dove had more experience in fighting he might have dispatched this gangster easily, but he was a lover, not a fighter.

With a resounding crash a glass plate shattered against the gangster's head. The criminal dropped revealing Hawk behind him with what was left of the plate in his hand. Dove's brother smiled at him. Dove glanced around and saw all eight gangsters on the floor, either moaning in pain or out cold.

"I thought you weren't coming," Hawk said.

"Let's get these guys tied up," Don avoided the statement. He winced at the pain in his back as he bent to grab a gangster.

"Good idea," Hawk agreed.

Amazingly the Dove suit had protected Don from the worst of the long slash on his back. In his form of Dove he had practically recovered from the flesh wound. Now he and his brother sat in Hank's room, once more back to normal.

"I thought you didn't want to be a hero," Hank pressed.

"I didn't," Don admitted thoughtfully. "But I realized you were right. When it comes to fighting for causes I am willing to inconvenience myself, but not put myself in any actual danger. I am a hypocrite."

"I didn't mean that," Hank said, sounding contrite for once.

"Besides," Don smirked. "Who's going to be there to keep you from going crazy on those gangsters?"

Hank laughed, but then got serious, "I knew you'd have my back, bro."

"Of course I do, Hank," Don could feel his throat tighten with emotion, but he refused to let the tears drop. He'd cried enough recently, at least these were happy tears.


End file.
